predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
A Legend Appears
Red Star |number = 8 |image = Image: PRSLogoTemp.jpg |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = Machine versus Kris |next = Gotta Escape 'Em All}}“Man, they’re really starting to piss me off.” Machine said to Hakel and Kusa, as he waited for his Pokemon to be healed. Kusa and Hakel nodded, not really able to say anything about what had happened. Team Rocket had rocked Pewter City but at least, for the most part, they had stopped Team Rocket from stealing anymore information. Kusa had gotten a piece of paper from the, now collapsed, museum in the same room that Kris had been talking to her boss and crying out her sorrows in. It read some symbols that she thought one of them might be able to decipher but it was to no avail. Not even the Pokemon knew what the signs meant. Nurse Joy was back on her feet, terrified of Team Rocket now because of what that Elite, Leon had done to her. Machine and company promised to stop Team Rocket, for her and everyone else in Pewter City. Forrest was healing as well. They had beaten him pretty badly because they tried to make him reveal where Machine, Hakel, and Kusa were. He didn’t give them any information, obviously, and they beat him until he couldn’t feel it anymore. Funny thing is, Machine, Hakel, and Kusa weren’t hurt, at all, actually. Sure, they had fought against some tough opponents and eluded all of the Grunts and Elites that had been there but they didn’t get one scratch. Their Pokemon took care of that. Their teams were quickly growing and they would grow larger as time went by. They were sure of that. Machine’s Pokemon were finally done healing. Nurse Joy turned around to him and handed him his two Pokeball’s with Charmeleon and Vulpix within them. He knew they needed some more rest so he put them in his pocket. He looked back up to Nurse Joy and nodded to her, without a word. “Wait!” Nurse Joy shouted to the three of them as they stopped, making the doors open in front of them. They turned around quick as Nurse Joy smiled at them saying, “Thank you. We wouldn’t have gotten out of this without you.” “No problem, Nurse Joy.” Machine responded, smiling back at her. “We’ll keep our promise. We swear it.” Nurse Joy then smiled back at them for a last time, as Machine vowed they’d return when they had the chance. With that, the three of them walked out of the Pokemon Center, to head their separate, or so that’s what Kusa thought. “So, where to now, Hakel?” Machine asked, as Kusa started to turn around and walk away. Before he could answer, Machine reached out to her and stopped her from walking. “Where do you think you’re going, Kusa?” “I’m going to head off... What does it look like?” Kusa asked, confused as she turned around to Machine. “Oh, no you’re not, Kusa.” Machine said as she raised an eyebrow. “You’re coming with us.” “Are you sure it’s okay with you guys?” Kusa asked, eyes lighting up at the opportunity to travel with them. “Are you kidding, Kusa?” Hakel asked. “You just helped us defeat Team Rocket. There’s no way you’re going anywhere without us and there’s no way in hell we’d leave you. We’re a team now and we should stick together.” “Hakel’s right, Kusa. Besides, we needed someone else to help us out. You’re a great ally, friend, and Pokemon Trainer. And I see you’re trying to get to the same place we are.” Machine said, walking towards Hakel as the wind blew away at her jacket revealing the Pewter City Gym Badge plastered on the inside of it. “The Indigo Plateau, home of the Indigo League.” “What do you say, Kusa?” Hakel asked, as Machine and him waited for her answer, in anticipation. Seeing no other option and no point in arguing with them, Kusa sighed and said, “Why not? It could be fun.” “Alright!” Machine and Hakel pumped their fists into the air, happy to add Kusa to their team. “Let’s head off then. We have a long way til we get to the next location, Cerulean City.” Hakel stated, as Machine and Kusa nodded to him. Hakel headed off the group of three trainers towards Route 3. Route 3 was a short route but it was noted by Hakel that there was a Pokemon Center at the end of it, followed by Mt. Moon, a place where they could catch a few Clefairy. They headed into Route 3 and saw a few trainers were there that they could battle. Kusa and Hakel took on a few of them and eventually caused their Squirtle and Bulbasaur to evolve into their second forms, respectively. Hakel now a powerful Wartortle and Kusa had an even stronger Ivysaur. As they continued on through Route 3, Machine was able to catch a Sandshrew to add to his team and Hakel was able to catch Mankey here as well. They both had one new Pokemon to add to their team that would be better than the last. Kusa was happy for them, even though she didn’t catch a third Pokemon yet. The three of them continued on to the final part of Route 3, finding the Pokemon Center at the end of it all. They quickly headed into the center and came out shortly after, with their Pokemon feeling rejuvenated then before. However, when they came out of the center, they heard someone scream from the opening of the Mountain. They headed towards the noise and they realized that it was inside Mt. Moon. The three of them headed inside the Mountain and saw that a person was being attacked by a few Zubat. Machine took out his Pokeball for Sandshrew and tossed it into the air, shouting, “Sandshrew, come out! Use your slash to get rid of those Zubat!” Sandshrew came spinning out of the white light, as Machine’s Pokeball returned back to him. Sandshrew slashed through the Zubat, quickly defeating each of them and making the others scatter around. Sandshrew returned to its Pokeball shortly afterwards, as Machine, Hakel, and Kusa ran over to help the person but when they helped him up, they realized who they had saved. “Damn it, Rai! What the hell are you doing here?” “You two know this guy?” Kusa asked turning back to them. “Yeah, this was the jack ass we were telling you about earlier on Route 3.” Machine answered, pointing to him. “Jack ass?!” Rai asked, as he finished brushing himself off. “Yeah, you were Rai. He messed with us while we went to the Red Star Academy a few days ago, before we graduated obviously. He can’t screw with us anymore because he doesn’t have a Pokemon yet. He tried to steal ours but we taught him a lesson.” Hakel explained, as Kusa glared at Rai. “So, this was the guy that teased you two while you went to school with him?” Kusa asked, ready to crush Rai. “Yeah, but he’s nothing to us now. Honestly, he never was anything to us but before we couldn’t do anything to stop him while he beat us down. Now, we have all the strength we can as helpful, good Pokemon Trainers with a kick ass arsenal at our disposal.” Machine answered, giving Kusa the signal to back off. Kusa pouted and turned away from Rai, disgusted by anyone who would disrespect Pokemon in this world. “You punks still think you’re better than me?” Rai asked, still infuriated from the last time they defeated him. “Rai, just stop.” Kusa said before anyone else could speak. “I’ve known you for about three minutes now and you already seem like a disgusting creature to me. You’re disgraceful and that’s the end of it.” “What?! How dare you say that to me?! I’ll ki-” “She’s right, Rai. Take our advice and get a new lease on life. If you don’t, you’ll continue to hit the deeper part of rock bottom. You’ll never make it to the Pokemon League like us.” Hakel suggested with a harsh tone. “I’m not trying to condescending towards you, Rai but you’ll never understand how we feel unless you understand what you did and why you beat the shit out of us a little while ago.” Before Machine, Hakel, and Kusa completely left the Mountain, Machine turned around and waved saying, “Punk ass.” They all then walked towards a ladder that led to the higher part of the Mountain. Rai stood there, in his own furious rage, ashamed by what they had said. Was he really a monster to everyone? Not even his own friends would say anything to him. Had he really become lower than the trash that he used to abuse in school? Rai looked down at the ground and headed back out the way they came, running past three Trainers who had emerged from the Pokemon Center. It was none other than Red, Green, and Yellow. Green looked back at Rai and looked confused asking, “Who the hell was that?” “I don’t know and I don’t care. We just have to focus on moving forwards.” Red said, sternly focused on his goal. Green nodded to him as Yellow cheered happily. Red looked up the side of the mountain and smiled. “Should we?” “Why not? I think we can reach the top of the Mountain just in time for the Clefairy Evolution Ceremony.” Green nodded, as Red jumped up onto the side of the Mountain and continued to hop up to the top of the Mountain where the trail for Route 4 would. Green hopped after him, sticking to the rock as if there shoes were made for climbing. Yellow was the last one to head up the side of the Mountain and followed Red and Green shouted, “Yay! This is going to be fun! Maybe we can see Machine and his friend again!” Red just smiled at the thought as they continued on. Machine, Hakel, and Kusa finally emerged from the tallest ladder that led out of the cave. They hopped out of the ladder where four Trainers were standing, waiting for them to finally appear. Machine noticed it first saying, “Hey, what the hell are you guys doing here?!” Hakel and Kusa soon realized that Machine was talking to people who he obviously noticed. Hakel realized who it was when he jumped out from the hole that the ladder led up to. “You guys again?” Hakel asked, as he helped Kusa out from the hole and set her next to them. “Who are they?” Kusa asked, brushing herself off from dirt that had gotten on her clothes. “They’re our... acquaintances, Kusa. Meet, Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue, the lamest of them all.” Machine said, thinking of the word for a second. Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue were standing there, bowing to Kusa. “Anyway, let’s keep moving.” “What’s your hurry, Machine? Don’t you want to battle me?” Blue asked, stopping Machine in his tracks. “After all, I waited for you with these losers here.” “Losers, Blue? Really?” Red asked, laughing a bit at his comment. “If I could remember, I was number 3 in the Red Star Academy under you and Hakel.” “So?” Blue asked, turning to Red. “You’re just a squirt who purposely skipped the Graduation Ceremony for no reason. That’s not the great makings of a heroic Pokemon Trainer in my opinion!” “You’re one to talk, Blue.” Green said, interjecting herself in the conversation. “You, Machine, and Hakel couldn’t even pay attention to the most important detail of meeting in Viridian City for the Ceremony. At least, Red knew where it was.” “Shut the hell up, Green!” Blue ordered, angered by her comment. “Anyway, Machine, what do you say? Do you want to battle me or not?” “Actually, not really, no.” Machine said, turning back to him. “I want to battle you at the Indigo League, where everyone can your ass get beaten to the ground. Besides, that’s when we’ll be at our most strongest, right?” “Hey, you’re right, Machine. That’s when we’ll show all you our strongest.” Hakel said, smiling. Kusa agreed with them. “I don’t care who fights who! I just want Machine to become my boyfriend!” Yellow called out, blushing as she ran to Machine and wrapped her arms around him. Machine tried to get away from her but she stayed persistent as Hakel and Kusa laughed at him. Blue, Red, and Green shrugged at one another about to move on with their journey. However, that wasn’t what fate had in store for them. As they all started to walk towards the final ladder in the Mountain, a gigantic lightning bolt ripped through the mountain, tearing it apart completely. Everyone was immediately separated, thrown aback by the enormous lightning bolt that had rained down on them. As Machine and Yellow fell through the ground, connected to one another, screaming violently, Machine noticed that a shining, yellow Pokemon was above their heads, screeching its signature scream. ''No way... ''Machine and Yellow thought at the same time, stunned in amazement by what they had seen. It screeched one more time, as the lightning in the sky crackled and the thunder rumbled through the sky. Zapdos had appeared, and was angry about something. One thought came to Machine’s mind: Team Rocket. Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters